Assassins Life
by Eatha Alice Nari Nights
Summary: An Assassins life isnt easy, follow Sakura and her friend's when their lives get thrown on the line when someone from their past comes back "I KNEW i should of killed the bitch" "Our lives aren't easy getting caught happens not like they can find us" "You all need to understand because you are all top ranks you are your own team" "What do you mean you can't be with me"
1. Chapter 1

Yes I know I haven't updated anything in a very long time . computers are rude anyways on we go

Chapter 1

Everything isn't always as it seems, everything has changed. My boyfriend well my soon to be ex boyfriend, most of my friends not knowing anything about my job and college life not like a lot of them care no matter how many times I've saved them. Ugh everything has just gone down hill, my name is Sakura Haruno I am 20 years old and I have more blood on my hands then most people, and well this is my story.

I woke up like any other day, I got up got showered and brushed my teeth and everything and got in my car and headed off to school, at school I was on my way to class today and all I saw was people started giving me pitty looks. Technically I'm not suppose to be in today but I finished my job easily. I should mention I'm an assassin I'm like the 2nd best marksman there is the first is my teacher. As I got to class early I heard moans and grunts. 'weird' I thought 'no one is ever here early' I tuned in to my assassin side and looked for the noise stepping quietly into the room I saw black flat hair. I sure as hell know that wasn't itachi's hair, so I stopped take a breath and as calmly to piss off my soon to be ex boyfriend I've been with for 4 years "if you are going to cheat on your girlfriend of 4 years do it at her house or not in a public place where your girlfriend goes to school" I finished she screams knowing who I am, I told her before touch him and I will make your life hell. And well Sasuke was shocked, before either of the half naked people could do anything our friends walked in Naruto was shocked and pissed to see what Sasuke did, Ino just shooked her head, Neji mumbled something, temari just sighed, shiak said troublesome. The list could go on but you get it, so I turned around and went to my seat, here's a thing for you this school is a school for an organization like what I do I only come to kill time and spend time with everyone but that might stop soon my teacher wants me to stop with this and just go do my job full time now. Like I said before my friends don't know how much I've done for them they really don't. So I zoned out for the rest of the school.

…

"Sakura!" I sighed as Sasuke came running up to me

"about what you saw" he started

"save it" I held my hand up "I gave her a death threat before and you know what I can do, I loved you but no apparently 4 years of us being together was nothing to you" I looked at him

"just when you don't see me anymore I hope you see my face instead of hers" I spat and walked away

Had I known what was going to happen to bring everyone all together again. I would of killed the bitch when I had the chance.

-

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2 This is what we do

And we're back

It was decided I was going to go full time being an assassin. Just so you know there are 5 types of assassin's the 1st is your basic assassin, these assassin's just walk up to you get you with a small thing of poison and walks away or they kill you when no one is looking.

Assassin number 2 your incognito assassin the assassin no one expects, they are the ones who kill you in your sleep, potion your food. You know what I mean.

Assassin number 3 the gunmen the range assassin, they are the quickest to run away and get out of the situation faster than any other.

Assassin 4 then you have your parkour assassin, they are the fastest and stealthy assassin they get in do their thing and get out. Not many people can do this one cause you are at risk of getting caught.

Then there's assassin number 5 the all of the above assassin, we are the rarest ones out of everything we can do really all of it but with a higher risk of getting caught.

I am the assassin that can do it all but my friends don't know that, but there's one thing I've forgot to mention we're not all assassin's. We have our doctors, and advisors and well our escape goats you know the people who help us get away.

As I open my door I see some files laying on my table my next jobs. I walk over to the files and open one of them.

Well I guess I'll still be with some friends, my advisor and strategist Shikamaru.

My escapist to get me out of the area Hinata.

My personal doctor Ino.

As I look over the files I hear my phone ring and I look over and see it's my teacher,

"yeah?"

"I saw what happened today"

"Did you now?" I said putting the file on the table.

"Be Careful now I don't think she's on our side, now I know you told her you'd kill her if she fucked up but I think there's something else going on"

"Great and what would that be?"

"We looked her up"

"And she's undercover she's not real and we think she found out and took off, we sent some people to follow but have yet to hear back"

"And why didn't you send me!? And the 2nd best assassin we have right now" I yelled I am beyond pissed they send to low ranks and not a high rank after someone we don't know and that has probably TONS of information on the students ugh.

"It was an emergency we had to send people asap…" there was a long pause

"I wouldn't be calling if this wasn't dire"

"What is it you need me to do?"

"Call her.."

"You know she's busy and she probably won't pick up"

"You are her daughter call her"

"Yes anko I'll give her a call" I looked out my window

"Later saks"

"Yeah…"

I said that my teacher was rank 1 right heh well my mother does teach at the school from time to time but, sigh my mother isn't one to talk to everyone when she gets a file she's gone as soon as she gets it.

I look down at my phone, I might as well call her

I click on her number it rings

Once

Twice

"Yes?"

"Mom there's an emergency anko told me to call you"

"What's going on that you can't handle?"

"That's what I asked to but then I was told…." I filled her in on everything I hear her sigh on the other end

"I see.. tell anko to call all students to the school we're having an emergency meeting get your gear and such and met there, I'll be there in 5"

I hear her hang up I start getting ready and tell anko what she said and she sends an emergency to all students to met at the school.

I look at myself, I wear my hair back I wear a black tank top with black shorts and combat boots, my guns strapped to my thighs and waist, I have my knives and such in my boots and in holster I keep strapped around my torso.

I head out to my car and head to my school it's very packed already and they are going to the auditorium, this is where everyone practice and shows off their skills I set everything down and stand next to anko, I look around and notice weird looks. I look towards my friends and see them looking shocked.

Then there was a loud slam and everyone stops talking then I see my mother walk in, I bow slightly to her and she pats my head.

"Alright everyone listen up!" I hear a teacher yell. I think her name is Kiki, meh I don't know then anko speaks

"Due to a suspicious person entering the school, everyone will be tested and have background checks done. IF this person is seen back on campus they are to be captured. Any questions?"

I hear a student yell

"Yeah why is SHE down there with you all?!"

I turn to see a female student with green hair yell

"Saks showem.."

I sighed pull out my knife without even looking at the target I hit it spot on.

Silence is all you hear.

"I am a rank two assassin and with the ability to do everything"

"As of today students will be put in groups and placed under training incase something is to happen"

I watched as teams were assigned I got all my friends I mean hell I was getting some anyways but I got everyone, imma have a lot of training going on.

Sasuke the parkour assassin.

Naruto the basic assassin.

Neji the gunmen assassin.

And you know what shika, hinata and Ino are.

Then there's sai our incognito assassin.

Tenten our weapon specialist she doesn't go to school here but she's a good friend of mine.

And last temari she helps shikamaru with everything.

I looked at my team i know what they excel at and what they don't.

I sighed pinch my nose.

"You will all be moving to my department tomorrow so start packing" I said and walked away.

It's going to be a long mission, I drove home got changed and laid in bed and fell asleep.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3 training ?

I'm back

Assassin's life pt3

Training?

I awoke to the sound of knocking on my front door, I look over at my clock and saw it said 5am.

I sighed and got up and looked at my surveillance to see who it was, Naruto, Hinata, Ino and shikamaru. Well they're early, I walk over and opened the door.

"You're early" I yawned and moved out of the way.

"everyone go pick a room, we'll be starting everyone's training when everyone gets here." I saw them nod

I headed to the kitchen to make some hot apple cider, I'm not a coffee person so it's always between hot chocolate or hot apple cider. After it's heated up I step outside sip on it and watch the sun rise.

After an hour or two pass I hear the door go off. I go to look at it see that it's everyone else, I open the door and look at them.

I guess everyone is tired from overnight packing.

"Go pick a room, relax a bit we'll start training in a while" I say as I turn away I go to my room and got dressed for the day, I glance at the folder sitting on my desk.

I go to pick it up again but then I hear a knock on my door I go to open it and see it's Ino.

"Hey" I sighed and sit on my bed as she follows in and shuts the door behind her.

"What is it that has you on edge? I know you too well to know that there's something going on" Ino leaned on the wall and looked at me.

"Look at the folder on my desk" I don't even bother looking at her.

"Mission assignment: track down and kill….." she stopped and looked at me.

"your father….?" she continues "For leaking information to relive assassination companies and mafia…." she stops and looks at me.

"Are you sure it's your father?"

"I don't know they couldn't find anything regarding pictures, videos feed or eyewitnesses. Claiming that this is the said man at places."

"Then that's where you come in correct?"

"I haven't seen him since I was 7 and he gave up custody of me, so I have no idea what he'd even look like now." I glance at the clock.

"Well it's time to start training have everyone get into their clothes and met outside." I got up and dressed as soon as Ino shut the door I waited outside and did a little stretching while waiting on everyone.

"Alright we're gonna go over everyone's weakness, everyone will be partnered up with someone who has your weakness as their strength and your strength as their weakness. Now even though some of you don't work out on the field it's still best to know how to keep yourself alive." I looked around at everyone and sighed.

"First I gonna have you guys fight each other one on one and watch and see if anyone can spot your weakness, IF things get out of hand I will be stepping in. Do I make myself clear?"

I hear everyone say either yes, hn or troublesome.

I nod "Alright first Ino vs Hinata." I look at them as they step forward.

"Rules are simple, as long as your shoulders don't touch the ground you're still "Alive", if there's a bad injury the match is tied and it's over, things get out of hand I will be stepping in. You are fighting to live take your weapons and toss them on the ground near me" I watch them take all of their weapons off and toss them to the ground near me.

I step near them.

"Ready? Fight!" I back away and watch them fight with hit and kicks, I put them up against each other because they counter each other so easily.

Hinata just like Neji is good at close combat even if he is a gunman they've learned how to fight incase they are stuck in a combat situation and is good at thinking on her feet her weakness being range.

Ino the doctor her issue close combat, she's also good with thinking on her feet well she's a doctor but she's good at figuring things out from a distance.

I kept watching they were both tired and worn out.

"Alright you two go sit down." I watch them fall back on the grass.

"Next Sasuke and Neji." I watched them step up.

"Okay you both know the rules. Ready?" I see them nod "Fight!"

I sat down this fight might take a bit cause Sasuke is always on the move and Neji never gives up on anything.

After a few hours I look at my phone it's almost 1 in the afternoon time for lunch.

"Alright that's enough let's go eat everyone shower and change and met by the door." I was in my room after I finished it showered and got dressed everyone was at the door I opened it about to head out to lunch with everyone and as soon I opened it is stood there shocked.

"Hello darlin." he smiled a smile I haven't seen when I was a girl.

"Dad..?"

Tbc

Feel free R&R


	4. Chapter 4 Story time

And let's being

It stood there in shock my father the bastard who gave me up at the age of 9. Is here. At my front door.

"What is it you want." I said

"We need to talk there's a problem."

"If it's a problem go to the school not to my house." I said pushing past him with my friends following.

"It's dire Sakura." he yelled

I just kept going, there's nothing I can do for him, I heard him sigh.

"Our lives are in danger, we were both set up I know the mission you were given was to hunt me down…" he said

I stopped and turned

"How do you know?" I spoke slowly

"I was called in a few days ago…. There's an organization going around placing false files down" he said and headed to my car.

"let's go out for dinner I'll explain everything to you all on our way" he got in the driver's seat.

In the car

"So sir how do we know it's fake." said shikamaru

"Cause I'm the one who was looking into this about 4 years ago. It had all started when someone was sent over to my house to kill my wife…" he said blankly just staring ahead.

"What do you mean." I said coldly

"What I mean is someone had placed a false file into the hands of an assassin, little did the assassin know it wasn't from the company.." he paused and sighed "We are made not to question what it is we have to do, so the assassin never went to the company. Instead came to our house it was midnight and she was with Sakura when it happened, now note my late wife even when she was still with Sakura, could kill anyone while she was with child and leave like nothing happened, but everyone made her take a break because she was almost due. Now while she held Sakura on this evening she didn't have a care in the world. As she was feeding Sakura something didn't feel right in the house we could all feel it, so she walked next to me cause if anything we'd both defend her…."

There was a long pause

"The person who walked in front of us gave us a sad look, said I'm sorry took out a gun and aimed it at her head, I was up and on my feet going at him as soon as he pulled the trigger. She had put Sakura where I was sitting by the time she was shot, she was bleeding out while I was calling for backup."

He took a deep breath.

"by the time they had arrived she was being worked on and rushed to the hospital, I had Sakura and they were questioning him and he handed them a folder….. within that folder held all the information on our family and who to take out, they had told the man that no one had given many case with this. If it had been there was to be information to be sent to the head of the corporation and no such thing happened this has been going on since she was born and no one is sure why. So for everyone here if you get an assignment like this call your head and confirm before you do anything." he ended on that as we pulled up to a restaurant to eat. To think someone was sent out to kill my mother, and who it is that did it is well how can I put this….

Out for my family…

TBC

Yes I know it's been like FOREVA, but between me and you I had some creative block for a while… I haven't forgotten about you guys...


	5. Chapter 5 Night

Well here we go

Dinner was uneventful, we all (well not all of us) talked, I said that there are still things to be done but everyone must still finish their school. They weren't happy about it but it wasn't my problem. We started heading home so my father could head to the school. I drove us to my house everything was just kind of slow. I sighed when we got to my house everyone was happy and chatting away I watched my father get in his car and start driving away, I walked into my house and into my office. I sat in my chair not wanting to be around anyone. It was around midnight before I heard everyone say goodnight and a hn, I opened my office door locked it and headed for my room. I changed and laid down, I was tired between having all those I care for in my house and now my dad showing up from out of nowhere. I changed and laid on my bed I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

…...

I awoke to a bang and glass shattering. I dashed out of room, gun in hand. Looking around I see everyone else, bedhead pajamas on and weapons in hand. I put my hand to my mouth and mouthed to Sasuke and Naruto to follow me and motion to Neji to stay and hide everyone. Whoever decided that breaking into someone's house at 5 in the morning had a death wish. As Sasuke took to the shadows and Naruto followed me as we all went to find out what happened, as I was entered the kitchen I saw it was trashed. I sighed we kept going through the house, we saw Sasuke come from the back of the house telling us that it was clear. Getting to the living room or front room whatever you wish to call it, as soon as I stepped it is heard a crunch under my feet. I looked down only to see my foot bleeding, I walk over and turn on a light the front door was broken into all the windows broken glass everywhere. Blood in some spots.

"What the hell" I heard Naruto from my left

"Call the school tell them it's code blue" I said and started scanning the room to see what they wanted, Sasuke pulled out his phone and started calling the school.

"Hello...Sasuke…..There's a code blue at Sakura's place….right….thanks" he ended the call, "they'll be here soon… you mom and dad are on the way as well" he says "Well they'll find whoever it was." I say blandly

"Go get the others" I look at them "I'll wait here".

I sighed I'm gonna have a lot of work to do, I made my way over to the the window and saw cars starting to pull up, and hearing everyone gasp as they started entering the room I unlocked the front door everyone started walking in and we told them the same thing we were all asleep until we heard a bang and glass shattering. I watched as the people investigated.

"We'll get everything fixed up." my mom put her hand on my shoulder.

"Any ideas on why they did this? We could tell it wasn't an assassin this is too much of a mess." I heard Ino ask

"Well whoever they are dumb, they don't check stuff." I sighed "the security tapes are in my office".

I gave my mother my key and headed back to my room to go back to sleep, I like to sleep if I didn't have an alarm clock for missions I'd sleep in late all the time. Thankfully I have no missions so I'm gonna sleep as much as I can, as soon as my head hit my pillow I was asleep.

What I didn't know was I was going to get the most deadliest mission is was ever gonna come across.

TBC

Yes I know long update. But some real life stuff happened so here it is remember to R&R


	6. Chapter 6 hostage

Let's go

I woke up at about 3 in the afternoon, this morning was interesting but I had nothing to do today so I'm gonna eat check everything and maybe go back to sleep.

I got up out of bed and walked to the kitchen, I heard to the fridge to make something to eat. I munched on some fruit while getting out a pot of water and pasta, looking around I decided to make some hotdogs and potatoes for dinner. No one said assassins were healthy.

After I cooked I looked around the living room, I grabbed a broom and started sweeping the floors. Might as well incase there's extra glass, I looked up at the clock. Everyone should be home soon, after sweeping I went to shower and grab my phone. I had a few miss calls mostly from ino, I called her back.

Ringing….still ringing….i looked back up at the clock everyone should've been home by now, it's 630. I got inos voicemail, let's try Naruto. I called, his phone went right to voice mail. Okay sasuke, I called it went to voicemail and i got a text instead with our help message saying 'kitten'. I called the school as fast as I could, I heard someone pick up and say help very quietly and then hung up.

I knew something bad had happened. I sent a text back to sasuke saying,

'tell anyone who can get out to get out, what part of the school are you in?'

Sasuke Pov

I glanced at my phone and everyone stuck in the halls. These bastards showed up and no one knew, taking us all hostage. We can't do anything about it. We tried calling saks we knew she called back when ino gave me a look. She called me so I messaged her

'kitten'

I looked back around, they made sure we stayed quiet. We had no way of talking, then I saw my phone light up.

'tell anyone who can get out to get out, what part of the school are you in?'

'halls, can't speak' i knew she'd understand she always does.

I started glancing around I saw Naruto look at me I gave him 2 fingers to my side. He gave a small smirk and start showing our team the 2 fingers everyone gave a tiny smirk, I glanced out the window and saw a glint sakura was right on time as always.

Sakura pov

I saw them patrolling the halls keeping no one from talking I grabbed a mirror and shined it, I know sasuke and shikamaru saw it. I decided I'm gonna enter in through a classroom cause everyone is in the halls including the teachers. I sneaked over to a classroom and peaked in, no one's there good. I heard people talking from my right so I jumped in, I looked over I knew they were students I've seen them around before.. opening the window I whispered

"hey you two, your students right?"

They looked at me.

"yes why?" a girl with grayish silver hair said

"get to safety if you're not an assassin the school is under lockdown the whole school is being held hostage." I finished and ducked under a desk.

Let's see if I can trust them.

I heard them jump into the classroom.

"hey miss where'd you go? We want to help rescue our school." the boy with her said

"if you betray me in anyway I'll kill you both understood?" I said from behind them

They gulped and nodded their head.

"names?" I said

"why not codenames so nobody knows who we are." the girl said

"alright fine, I'll call you grace and yours will be...hmmm" I looked the boy over he looked so normal.

"olive" the girl giggled and he sweat dropped.

"we'll call you blossom." she said

"what assassin are each of you."

"I'm a basic assassin." the girl said with a smile.

I looked at the boy.

"gunman."

I tossed him a sniper.

"you know what to do." he nodded and took off through the window waiting for my signal.

I looked at her.

"okay so you know this school's basic signal right?"

She nods.

"So here's what we're gonna do."

Sasukes Pov

I looked through the window again the glint was gone. I saw a girl with grey hair walking down the hall almost like she just woke up.

I saw her give a small smirk, sakura told her. I watched her carefully as a dude walked up to her and made her sit on the floor. But I saw her slid me and Naruto a knife under her shoes she looked at neji and he saw a gun around her ankle she faked tripped and he grabbed it quickly.

When she finally sat, she nodded her head and cut the guys Achilles heal and stuffed a rag in his mouth to shut him up. Soon after shots were heard and people screaming orders.

I was the first on my feet telling everyone to scatter and go hillside, neji was getting ino and hinata who didn't fight out of there, me Naruto and shikamaru were holding people off while people jumped out the windows, teachers were fighting as well. We all made it out the window and booked it for the hills.

We made it to the top and waited for sakura,we saw her making a made dash towards us only to her a gun fire neji grabbing the sniper out of the students hands shooting. Screaming at me to go get her as sakura was falling to the ground. Everything seemed to slow down as I sprinted to sakura who was laying face first on the ground not moving.

I picked her up while neji covered me as i ran to them all, she was bleeding a lot. When I made it to everyone, ino was looking her over and screaming at me to take her back to her house, she needed surgery badly.

That's all for now folks, sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy with streaming and such. Hope you enjoyed, any ideas and thoughts I'd love to hear. See y'all next time!


	7. Chapter 7 Life

Let's jump into it

Sasukes POV

We were all racing against the clock, I jumped into Naruto's car with sakura still in my arms. I started looking her over, there was no exit wound that means the bullet was still in her. Naruto threw a shirt he kept in his car at me while he raced through the streets to get her to her house. I kept pressure on her wound, Naruto was calling every medic he knew. We needed all hands on deck, I reached for her phone and called her dad

Ringing…

Ringing…

"hello?" he picked up

"we need you and any medic you have...sakura was shot met us at her house.." I said quickly

The line then went dead.

Her breath was getting shallower by the minute, this wasn't good.

After a few more minutes we were at her house, Naruto opened the back door and helped me get her out.

Her father sprinted to us and took her out of my arms and brought her to the medics. A lot of us were being checked over and I was being cleaned of any blood on me.

I looked at her father and he was just blank faced, I just watched as everyone was trying to figure out what to do next.

"how did this happen?" her father said

"our school was held hostage…." there was a pause "she saved us." Naruto and hinata said.

"she had almost made it to us she was so close." neji said

"at least it wasn't because someone just decided to do it." her dad said

We waited

And waited

For what felt like hours, the doctors finally came out of the room. Tsunade who mostly worked on her came up to us.

"she's out of the woods, she should be fine. She'll be awake in a while, but for now let her sleep" she finished and went to get changed.

An hour later

"what do you guys want for dinner?" I asked

"why not just order a pizza?" said Naruto

"anyone else or we're getting pizza" I said

No one object, so ino picked up the phone and ordered. About 30 mins later our pizza came we all day around the kitchen, ate and made small talk.

"alright I'm going to bed." ino said

The others nodded, i picked up the dishes while everyone went to bed. As I started cleaning I heard soft steps and grunts behind me.

"did you guys even bother saving me something to eat?" I heard sakura ask

I turned around and grabbed her to support her.

"you should be laying down." i stated

"well you know some people forgot about me." she grabbed on my arm for support as I helped her sit down.

"want pizza or something light?"

"something light please." she said and leaned on the counter.

I made her some soup and brought it over to get then started the dishes.

It was silent for a while, she sighed and u heard her say.

"thank you." she said softly

"for what? All I did was carry you to Narutos car and then into the house."

"for always being next to me is what." she said as she slowly got up.

"I'm going to go sleep in my own bed now. Mind helping me?"

"sure let me dry my hands and I'll be there." I dried my hands and helped her.

As I helped her lay down she smiled softly at me and tugged me onto her bed.

"just stay here, just for tonight." she said and slowly fell asleep

I smiled later my head on top of her and fell asleep.

_  
Halloween filler next!


End file.
